A Kyuubi's Kiss
by sakura911
Summary: Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of "Maiden of the Mizu Shrine." They will face dangers and horror's unimagined. They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.
1. The Hundred Year Tradition

**Hello all! Sakura911 is back with another fan fiction. This fan fiction was inspired when I was randomly listening to music and BAM! I had to write a new story. Again this one is a Naruto theme one. It seems that I am getting back into that anime again. I hope that you all like this one – I have big plans for this one! So please read and review, I love to hear what you have to say about it. I would appreciate it. :3 **

**A shout out to my special uncle who edited my fanfiction, I love you to death and will look to you for future guidance!**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me – I wish, if I did then he would have gotten together with Sakura already.**

* * *

**Summary: Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of "Maiden of the Mizu Shrine." They will face dangers and horror's unimagined. They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

**Love Like This**** by Amy Pearson~**

**I thought I had the whole thing figured out, til I found you.  
I didn't wanna waste my time just, lookin' for love.  
I thought that I was better off alone,  
but I was wrong.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hundred Year Tradition**

* * *

Just as the sun set behind the rolling hills, a new beginning commenced. In an enormous shrine on the outskirts of Japan, a festival was being held. The night sky shimmered over the clearing where the booths were positioned. Balloons and party streamers coated the shrine walls and ceilings in traditional fashion. The strong aroma of various types of cuisines intertwined with one another creating an oddly pleasant blend. Enjoyable old folklore melodies were being performed for all to enjoy and reminisce in the past.

A glorious celebration to behold, it was filled with liveliness and vigor. Many of the inhabitants poured onto the holy grounds, to do anything to be a part of this festivity. It was time! The rein of the old generation was coming to an end, and the new generation would be taking over.

The elders of the village spoke of a group of women who would be competing over Lady Tsunade's duties as the Priestess of the Mizu Shrine. It would be an honor to witness a tradition that only happened every hundred years.

When the guests arrived at the sacred domain, they strolled through the enormous Torii gates that towered over them and climbed up the stone steps. Ascending to the peak, a well filled with purified water awaited the guests to the left of the stairway. It was common courtesy to bathe your hands and mouth to cleanse one's self before approaching the main shrine. Thoroughly washing themselves, the guests continued their journey.

Not only the Konoha Village, but all the neighboring villages got to witness this prestigious ritual. This opportunity was a once in a life time experience. Time did not move quickly enough. The wait was almost excruciating.

The best thing they had to look forward to was when the ceremony ended, they would welcome the victor to their sanctuary – a place where they prayed for their loved one's well being and offered tribute to the deceased. She would be the woman they would pray to and worship for the next century.

The Head of the Konoha Village ambled her way to the heart of the crowd. She held her posture high as she gracefully stood, demanding respect from her kin. All the descendants bowed their heads in admiration. She lifted her hands in the air as a signal for silence; the music halted and not another word was spoken.

Kurenai faced the audience. "It is time for Lady Tsunade to step down and relinquish her place as the Shrine Maiden of the Mizu Shrine. The trial for the Shrine's new guardianship will be underway shortly!" The crowd cheered and hollered joyously in anticipation. She lifted her hand and silence filled the air once more. "Lady Tsunade has been our guardian for many years. Please, pay your respects to her as she reveals those whom she has deemed worthy in participating in this ritual."

A young woman sauntered along the path the villagers created for her. Five young ladies trailed behind her, their faces concealed with an ivory cloth that kept their identities a secret for the time being. Lady Tsunade waved and smiled at the children that stared in awe at her youthful complexion. It was amazing that she has not aged a single year since the day she became the village's priestess – one of the many benefits of being the Mizu Shrine's Maiden. The older villagers bowed in respect to this wondrous woman who had granted many of their wishes – they did not deserve her divine benevolence.

Kurenai dipped low towards Tsunade in high regard, there had only been a handful of times that she had actually met the priestess, but this had been the first time she has been this close. The God that the Shrine housed did not allow many to seek her presence. "Please, reveal to us the women you have chosen."

The fair-skinned woman turned to the gathering villagers and beamed warmly, her maple eyes glancing over each villager's hopeful expressions. "First off, before I begin my speech, I would like to thank you all for coming to this most important day – it makes me incredibly happy that all you care so much about this celebration!"

The volume of cheering and clapping from the crowd intensified. Just by being in her company, they felt more alive and free! Words could not describe the sadness they felt because of her leaving the shrine.

"Every century, the current priestess of the shrine must test those who might be a suitable replacement. I will test these young ones to determine if they have what it takes to obtain my place in this demon infested world. What these women experience will test their spiritual abilities, their endurance, and their will to survive– if they lack in any of these categories then they will fail." She paused to make sure that she had everyone's absolute attention. "One-by-one I will announce the chosen ones."

The group of teenagers lined up in a neat and orderly manner, and knelt.

Tsunade advanced to the first teen. "The first one I have chosen is Ino Yamanaka."

Ino slipped off her cloth to reveal striking cerulean eyes. The Yamanaka Clan applauded noisily. They just knew she was going to be selected, how could she not? The blonde brushed her locks out of her face and stood up to bow at her awaiting public.

"Karin Uzumaki."

The redhead ripped the cloth off and began waving coolly at her clan who bawled rowdily. Tsunade flinched at the degree of the volume of their shouted praises and congrats. Karin adjusted her spectacles and grinned arrogantly. Unfortunately, the Uzumaki family was utmost known for their loud and unpredictable nature. The priestess still did not know if it was a good or bad trait for a maiden to have.

Sighing heavily, she proceeded on, before she could utter a word the pallid teenager had already let the fabric flop to the ground and beckoned the crowd to cheer wildly. Tsunade's eyebrows twitched in irritation. Why were kids so impatient these days? No respect. "The third is obviously Kin Tsuchi."

Shaking her head, she moved to the next contestant. "Hinata Hyuga."

Timidly, the girl's hands trembled uncontrollably as she withdrew the cloth and bowed deeply to the villagers. "Please take good care of me." Her cheeks flushed scarlet from the attention that she had received from the audience. From the Hyugas that actually came, their voices were swallowed up by the crowd's heavy applause. Like a curtain, she allowed her navy hair to block their stares in embarrassment.

Tsunade nodded her head in approval; it was a good decision to select her. She was so sweet and pure, the perfect blend of a fair maiden. Breaking her train of thought, she declared the final girl, "And lastly, Sakura Haruno."

The crowd suddenly went silent. Abruptly, the atmosphere became solemn.

Sakura slid the silky material that hindered her appearance to the side, allowing her rosy mane to spill across her shoulders. A sweet smile spread upon her face. Emerald orbs stared back at the judging gazes. She was accustomed to this kind of treatment.

The villagers began to mumble amongst themselves.

"Lady Tsunade chose _her_?"

"Hey, isn't she the daughter of-"

"Shh! That is unspeakable!"

"What in the world?"

"She better not win or we're doomed."

"Silence!" Kurenai bellowed harshly, "Allow Lady Tsunade to speak!" The mumbles turned into petty whispers. "Now, please continue."

"Thank you." Tsunade circled the anointed ones. "Those of you, who have not done so, please stand."

Everyone stood shoulder to shoulder, keeping their poise and standing graceful and straight. All were dressed in traditional priestess robes which consisted of a red hakama and a white haori.

"Are you all prepared for what is about to happen?" she inquired folding her arms behind her back.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." They spoke in unison.

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Excellent." The priestess bobbed her head and stared at the villagers. "The trail that I have chosen for them is –" A moment of tension overflowed the space. "They will be sent into the demon realm where they must survive an entire year there and create a bond with a demon that will become their familiar."

The audience gasped. Why would she pick that trail? Of all she could have selected, why the most dangerous one of them all?

"She cannot be serious?" Ino's father, Inoichi, shouted angrily. "My daughters being sent to such a dangerous place, I forbid it! She's too delicate for that!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples, a headache swiftly approaching. The Yamanaka men were very hardheaded and difficult to deal with. "It is your daughter's decision if she wishes to continue, no one is keeping her here against her will."

Ino crossed her arms and scoffed. "Father, please, I want to do this. I want to bring honor to our clan's name." Inoichi hushed down as his wife gave him an evil glare to remain silent. "Lady Tsunade, I apologize for my father's rudeness."

Rolling her eyes, she preceded with her speech. "As I was saying, creating a bond with a demon is not an easy task to accomplish, by no means. The first thing is making sure that you absolutely want them as your eternal companion. After all, once you have bonded with your familiar is it an unbreakable connection that not even the God of the Mizu Shrine could rip apart." She glanced back at the young adults. "And one more thing ladies, by all means, do not allow yourself under any circumstance to develop feelings for your familiar. Such an act is forbidden and frowned upon. Do I make myself clear?" There was a dark glint in her gaze that left no room for argument.

A brief period of silence ensued. "Yes, Lady Tsunade." The girls bowed rapidly, fearing their mentor's wrath. Their teacher was a force to be reckoned with. Almost instantly the rage vanished and was replaced with glee.

She rested her palms on her hips. "Outstanding answer." Gazing up to the heavens, she called for her familiar. "Shizune!"

In a dark flash, her trusted partner appeared before her. Long, elegant, ebony wings folded behind Shizune as she fell to one knee. "Yes, my lady?"

"Prepare the demon portal." She commanded.

"As you wish." The crow demon vanished in a flutter of feathers leaving everyone awe struck.

She turned her concentration back to the crowd, "This leaves thirty-minutes before the portal is ready. Allow this time to be used for your farewells." She paused. "You never know if this will be the last time you all might see these young ones." Leaving it at that, Tsunade marched into the main shrine.

In a huge stampede, the villagers raced to their loved ones. They did their best to provide their attention and support. During this mayhem, Sakura slipped away and advanced to the back of the main shrine.

"That girl is so weird. She doesn't even say goodbye to any of her friends or family." Karin whispered. Even when they were away training in the shrine, Sakura never received any gifts or letters from her clan.

Ino squinted her brows, and shook her head. "That's because, idiot, she has no family and friends."

Scarlet eyes gazed in disbelief. "Psh, whatever you say." She huffed, stumping to her awaiting family members.

Ino sent glares towards Sakura. There had to be something special about her for Tsunade to have chosen her, but what was it?

* * *

Walking along the path, the Blossom saw an enormous tree, not too far in the distance. The gigantic tree slowly approached her as she preceded closer and closer. The bright rays made this tree incredibly magnificent. It was perfect in every way, not a branch or leaf out of place, pink flowers dotted the bulky branches in random disarray. With the wooden bucket she carried, she emptied the water into the dry dirt. "Hello mother, it's good to see you again. I see it's been sometime since someone had watered you, I apologize for my laziness." Once all the liquid drained into the thirsty soil, she placed the bucket down. Lifting her hand up, gradually she touched the rough bark of the tree. Bark met flesh. "In just a few minutes, I will be sent to the demon world. Can you believe it? It's the same trial that you had gone through when you were my age." The wind blew some of the leaves off its branch. "I promise to do my best to make you proud."

"I'm sure that she's proud of you right now."

Keeping her gaze with the tree, she replied. "Lady Tsunade, it's unbecoming of a priestess to eavesdrop."

"So is talking to trees." The priestess crossed her arms over her abdomen, a slight smirk twitching from the corner of her mouth.

Dropping her hand to her side, she switched her interest. "Is there something that you need?

"Yes, there was." Tsunade began to dig around in her kimono sleeve, pulling out a tiny pink box.

"This belonged to your mother. She gave it to me a long time ago and I'm sure that she would have wanted you to have it." Placing the box in Sakura's hands, she jerked her thumb behind her. "Plus, this kid was searching all over the place for you."

"Sakura nee-chan!" The young child screamed as he raced to her side. "Please don't go! I don't want to lose you!" He clung tightly to her pants, digging his tear stained face into the fabric.

Sakura released a breath. "Konohamaru, you know that this is something I have to do." She embraced him closer. "I will be back soon. Don't worry, I will not die."

"You pinkie promise?" He hiccupped. She was the most important person in his life.

"I promise." Sakura hooked her pinkie over his. "Have I ever broken a promise before?"

He shook his head.

She playfully ruffled his brown hair causing him to giggle. "I will come back alive and well. Now dry your tears, it's not suitable for a man to cry." Konohamaru swiftly wiped his face dry, a big grin beginning to form.

"You better win this!" He clung onto her waist.

"I promise to do my very best." She returned the hug.

His brown orbs gazed up and found its way to the pink box she held. "What's inside that box, Sakura nee-chan?"

She had almost forgotten about it. "I don't know." Sakura glanced back at him with a smile. "Let's take a look." He bobbed his head. Excitement filled him for this would be the last moment he would share with his beloved Sakura for a year. Untying the red ribbon that kept the container sealed, the box unfolded itself. It uncovered a pink ribbon with a blossom attached to it.

"This was the ribbon that your mother wore when she first started out as a priestess. She gave it to me as a good luck charm." Tsunade appeared at her side. "I'm sure that she would have wanted me to pass it down to you when you started your journey."

Konohamaru noticed something amiss. "Sakura nee-chan, are you crying?" he inquired alarmed. He has never seen her shed tears before.

Instantly she brushed the tear to the side. "No, I just got something in my eye." Holding the ribbon to her chest, she stared into Tsunade's loving eyes. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Sending a wink back, she shrugged. "No problem. Put it on."

Blossom undid the white ribbon that kept her hair bound. This allowed her lengthy, rosy locks to ripple onto her back; she quickly captured the escaping strands and placed them back into a low pony tail. Feeling a burst of happiness, she twirled around to reveal the new addition to her wardrobe.

"It suits you, Sakura nee-chan!" He cheered.

"You are such a gentleman. How could have Moegi have rejected your confession?"

He puffed out his cheeks and turned his head. "Hmpf, that stupid girl, I don't even know why I did that. Girl's have cooties!"

Both the women laughed at his comment. To be young and innocent was a blessing in disguise.

"I'm a girl too. Don't I have cooties?" she teased.

Konohamaru appeared baffled as if he wasn't expecting that response. "Ummm…." He avoided eye contact; the burning in his cheeks didn't seem to help the situation either.

"Well?" she beckoned.

Suddenly, the sky that surrounded them began to darken. The portal to the demon realm had been opened. The moment of resistance had arrived.

"I believe it is time, Sakura. Let us return to the shrine." Pulling into a grim expression, Tsunade advanced back to the holy sanctuary.

"It looks like you were saved by the bell, Konohamaru." Sakura followed suit. "Let's go." The child rapidly latched onto her hand, afraid to let go, as though he would lose her forever. "Goodbye, mother."

A gust of wind picked up, cherry blossoms scattered and blanketed the ground like snow.

_Good luck, my daughter._

For a brief second, Sakura stalled, then continued her journey.

* * *

The villagers emerged through the entrance of the main hall in a tedious, but orderly manner of two-by-two, finding themselves in the location where the almighty God was enshrined. Forming rows, they sat over wooden floors, revealing their submission. They bowed their heads in prayer. All of them prayed to the God in hopes that he would grant their wishes that their loved one would become the champion.

The enormous golden dragon statue that sat at the base listlessly stared at them, ignorant of their desires. The heavy smokes of the burning incense filled the room with the scent of rain and moister leaving a relaxing aura. Tall amber and azure pillars circled them. Jade sculptures of the river deities sat majestically atop of them. Paintings of past guardians and memorable events clad the walls in a vivid arrangement.

Two young priests appeared by the dragon's side, with each step they rung a miniature bell that echoed in the silence. The chimes would linger then dim, after that, the bells would ring again repetitively. In order, the young students stepped in tune with their mentor. This was the moment they all have been waiting for since the day they had been selected for this honor.

"It is time!" Tsunade voice boomed. The people of the Konoha Village lifted their heads, their gazes solely on her. "Shizune!"

The crow appeared before them, startling a few villagers. "Yes, my lady?"

"Reveal the portal."

Shizune plucked a feather from her wing, and with precise stealth, she threw the feather at the feet of the statue, jabbing itself into the wooden floors. At first there was nothing. No movement, total stillness.

The feather began to glow a faint green. The light began to intensify as the moments went by. The rays blinded them. Sakura's palms were placed over her eyes, trying to block the illumination, but she failed miserably for the beams leaked through her delicate fingers. Suddenly she felt a deep wrenching sensation. Something was wrong. But what was it? All too soon the light abruptly halted leaving behind a dim florescent glow.

Everyone gaped a moment longer, waiting to see if another strange phenomenon would occur. Just as they suspected, it began to expand to great lengths until it became the height of Tsunade. Intense colorations of violet, indigo, and crimson mixed together into a swirling vortex. The noise of water splashing and sickening demonic groans suddenly filled the room. People began to cower in fear, scooting away from this vile entity. Images of disgusting and horrid demons flashed over the vortex opening almost as if it was searching for a safe place to halt.

Finally, an image of a forest was present. It looked serene and peaceful, but the students knew it was a pretense of security. The demon realm was everything but safe. The demonic aura emancipating from it was overbearing, even those without spiritual abilities could sense its power.

"Now, my students let us go into the other world." Tsunade was the first to disappear into the whirling opening with Shizune close behind.

"Ino, my daughter, we love you and please don't allow those scary demons to frighten you!" Inoichi exclaimed, waving his arms in the air like a cheerleader. The Yamanaka Clan followed suit in harmony.

"I'm not scared of any demons." Ino whispered harshly. Without another word, she swiftly departed before her father could embarrass her further.

Another moment later, Karin and Kin leapt right after.

Hinata stood there like a deer blinded by a bright flame. She was scared. Scared was an understatement, more like terrified. Never before since all her training had she faced a demon in battle. Was she ready? What should she do next? Should she enter the portal or renounced her title? This was all too much to take in.

She jumped when Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." She spoke gently. "You were chosen for this trail. Don't let Tsunade's faith in you wavier." The Blossom held out her hand. "Come, we can walk in together."

Hinata gave a sad smile. "Why are you doing this? Aren't we supposed to be rivals?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Then why help me?" she questioned.

"True as it may be that we are rivals, but what kind of rival would I be if I didn't at least push you to compete. Tsunade chose you over many others, show your gratitude by doing this and giving it your all."

Hinata stared at her in amazement. If it were Ino, Kin, or Karin that stayed behind than she was sure they would have encouraged her to stay behind, but Sakura was different. Even in their years of training, she had always been very kind to her. The timid girl clamped onto her offering hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go." Sakura pulled Hinata through the entrance first.

"Sakura nee-chan!" Konohamaru screeched over the ruckus of the villagers weeping over their departures. "You better kick some demon butt!" She turned back to the crowd, and gave him big thumbs up before she evaporated into the abyss. "Goodbye." He murmured.

* * *

They were in the demon realm!

Hinata and Sakura arrived on the other side, and the murky darkness made it difficult to identify their location. The mist floated dreamily through the path of the trees. The putrid scent of death and blood surrounded them. The girls covered their nose with their kimono sleeves attempting to prevent the putrid odor from violating their nostrils.

The only light provided to them was the rays of a lantern coming their way. The illumination bounced back dully from the tree bark. Shizune waved the lamp high off the ground with the stick it was attached to. She led the group to the two last minute arrivals.

"What took you guys so long?" Karin snarled, resting her palms on her hips.

Hinata bowed her head in shame. It was her fault they were late. Sakura was surely going to blame her.

"I was feeling a sense of cold feet, but no worries I'm better now." Sakura replied. Lavender orbs jerked towards her in surprise. She was covering for her? "I apologize for my tardiness, Lady Tsunade."

"It was only a couple of minutes." She brushed it off and ushered them back into the depth of the mist. Shizune shined the light over Tsunade's head as the others fell into step with her until they came a good several feet away from the opening, away from possible spectators from the village who could have been eavesdropping. This conversation was meant only for the priestesses.

Her expression turned serious once she felt they were far enough away. "No more games, ladies. In just mere moments I will release you all into the wild, but before that I have a couple of things that I need to explain." Tsunade stared at each of them, she lifted her pointer finger. "First, be very careful of who you pick as your familiar, you never know if it could come bite you in the butt later." She lifted another finger. "Second, the trial is not about who comes out the most powerful, but who comes out the most enlightened at the end." The third finger rose. "Third, your all officially priestesses now. That means while you're here be very cautious when confronting a demon – some of these monsters believe if they consume the flesh of a holy woman their powers double."

"Is that true?" Ino quickly responded.

"I don't know. No one has ever lived long enough to tell the tale." Tsunade answered.

"Question?" Kin raised her hand. "How do we create a bond with a demon?"

The Shrine Maiden heaved a sigh. "I explained this before, but I'll explain it _one more time_." The special emphases on 'one more time,' made Kin cringe. She was never good in the listening department. "Creating a bond with a demon is simple. All you have to do is recite the mantra of the Mizu Shrine then touch the demon that you have chosen as your partner. The more intimate the touch, the stronger the bond it creates."

Karin pushed her glasses up the bridge of her noise with a smirk. "How intimate was your touch when you bonded with Shizune?"

Tsunade flushed red. "We are not getting into that again!" Said familiar chuckled behind her. "Don't you dare say anything!" she pointed at her in warning.

The crow demon bowed low. "I would never embarrass you, my master." A tender expression spread over her pastel complexion in amusement.

Becoming sober, she cleared her throat. "Is there any more last minute questions before I release you?" She inspected their movements. When no one made a move, she continued. "No? Well, I relea –" The priestess was interrupted by a horrendous roar.

"What was that?" Ino screamed, she could feel her heartbeat ringing in her ears. Demons were disgusting creatures that left knots in her stomach.

Tsunade grinned. "Good, I haven't slain a demon in months." She glanced at the black bird. "Do not interfere."

"I would not think of it." Shizune replied.

Massive stomping could be heard moving their way. The sounds of trees being torn from their roots were unnerving as it neared.

"I smell it. I smell the flesh of a priestess!" An enormous Cyclops emerged from behind a tree that hindered his sight. Small pieces of bark rained around them. "There you are." A slimy tongue peered betweens its lips, saliva dripping down his chin. "It must be my lucky day." He cackled.

Maple orbs narrowed to slits. "Hmpf, you're nothing more than a D-class demon. Not even worth my time."

The monster bared his fangs. "I will consume your flesh and grow in power!" He bolted towards Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!" Karin screeched in fright. "Move!"

A dark look flashed in her eyes. "You really believe that you can take me?" she smiled wickedly as she took a stance.

"What is she doing?" Ino hissed.

"Look closely." Sakura stepped next to her. "Do you notice something about that stance?"

The blonde scowled at her. "What are you talking about? It looks to me like she is – oh! I get it now! She is using that weapon: the sacred arrow!" Ino could feel chills running up her spine. She finally had the opportunity to witness the awesome power of a full-fledged Shrine Maiden. "Wait." She turned back to Sakura. "How did you know that?"

The pink haired girl shrugged. "I remember that stance because we trained often." Staring at her in disbelief, Ino reluctantly turned back to the fight.

As the demon neared the woman, she stayed perfectly still in her position as if nothing could break her concentration. Her arms were in a position like she was holding a bow, and she pulled back the imaginary string. Almost instantly, said weapon began to materialize right before their eyes. Violet rays of spiritual energy formed the bow and arrow – it was amazing how skillful Lady Tsunade was.

"You're mine!" The demon wailed.

Tsunade took aim. "In your dreams you pathetic weakling." Her spiritual powers manifested the arrow in a light lavender glow as it streamed towards its target.

He released a disembodied howl as his remains burned into ash.

"Amazing." Sakura whispered in astonishment. It was unreal how powerful she was. Someday, she would harness and master that technique just like her mother and Lady Tsunade.

"Damn, that was awesome!" Karin bellowed. "I wanna learn that!"

Ino glared at her. "Yeah right, as if you could master it."

Karin glared back, rage burning in her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?" She jabbed her thumb at herself. "I'm clearly going to be the victor here."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What! No way, I'm gonna win! "

"No, I am! I'll beat your sorry asses" Kin appeared in the middle, flipping her long onyx hair over her ear.

Tsunade clenched her jaw. "Will you all knock it off?" She barked. They held their tongues. "Good lord, let's get this over with." She made a noise in her throat. "I want you all to learn how to survive, become one with your instincts. I want all of you to grow in wisdom and experience new things. I want all of you to carve out your path." Pride swelled deep within her. "Now, I feel that you are ready. I release you into the demon realm." Suddenly, a huge gust of wind whipped around her. "I have complete and utter faith in all of you." Turning her heels, she advanced the direction they came from with Shizune close behind. "Good luck." She waved without looking back.

The lantern light became dimmer with each step the crow demon took, until they were once again consumed by darkness. Their world in the darkness was not meant to be, as the sun began to rise into a sensational sunrise. This gave a clearer view of the landscapes that boxed them in. Brushes and trees stood tightly together excluding the corner the demon torn to pieces.

"What do we do next?" Kin scratched the back of her head.

"I assume that we go our separate ways." Hinata muttered avoiding eye contact. She found playing with her thumbs to be less nerving.

Kin opened her mouth to make a rude remark, but was interrupted by Sakura. "I hope that we see each other again on our journey." She sauntered through the opening.

Karin pouted. "She thinks she's so cool."

"Yeah, she's a real freak. The only friends she seems to have are nothing, but little brats. I mean, come on, what a weirdo." Kin sneered.

Ino roughly bumped her shoulder into Kin. "At least she has the right idea of getting a head start."

Kin growled. "Whatever."

* * *

Ridicule was something Sakura had learned to tune out at a young age. Being made fun of for your hair and wide forehead made it rather easy to ignore their loud rants. She continued through the path of disfigured and crumpled tree remains.

_Mother, I hope you are watching me from heaven right now. I know that it is my destiny to walk the same path that you once did. I promise, I will find a strong familiar and grow more powerful with each passing month just like you._

As she marched on, Sakura failed to sense the demonic aura that had been trailing her since her departure.

"Hehehehe, a young priestess girl, a fine find indeed." His acidic saliva dripped down his lips onto the ground. The soil below him began to melt drastically producing a dire green smoke.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, did you think it was wise to pick Sakura as a candidate?" Shizune pondered.

The priestess turned to stare at her familiar. "What would make you say that?"

"You of all people know of Sakura's heritage – what she is." She stated. "Wouldn't it be a huge risk of her finding out the linage she comes from? After all, _he_ resides in the demon realm."

Tsunade nodded. "I suppose, but I feel that she needs to experience this."

"If I may, Sakura has powers and abilities that she herself doesn't even know she possesses – powers that you never trained her to control. I feel that she is a danger to the other girls." She replied.

"I understand where you're coming from, my friend, but there are things in the world that just can't be taught by a mentor." She glanced over at Shizune's worried expression. "The fact of the matter is she needs to discover by herself what she is capable of. Once she does, I'm sure that she will make a phenomenal priestess." She turned her gaze to the now sunny sky. "I know it may be my naivety speaking, but I truly feel that our little Blossom will someday be loved and gain everyone's recognition by the end of this."

"Lady Tsunade, good of you to finally return."

Both the priestess and the crow saw a familiar face hanging by the vortex. The woman was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her abdomen. It appears that she was irritated at something. Thick streaks of blond locks spilled over her front, curling at her waist into miniature spikes.

Tsunade smiled at the demon. "I see it didn't take you long to sense our presence."

The woman rolled her bright viridian eyes. "Don't insult me. Of course I sensed you. I also sensed the young ones that you let go in this forsaken hell which, I might add, are all pretty pathetic picks, if I do say so myself." She shrugged. "Well, except for that pink haired girl." The demon fell silent. "She's _her_ daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes, Sakura is her offspring."

"I knew it, I could feel it the minute she stepped foot on this land. That level of spiritual energy could only belong to one woman – my deceased master. It's only fitting that her flesh and blood gains that trait as well." She stood to her full height and strode past the two. "Thank you for the information." Great ivory wings expanded behind her, she crouched down low, ready to take flight.

"Temari." Tsunade called.

The white bird halted in her actions. "Yeah?"

"Please keep a close eye on Sakura for me."

Temari gave her a droll expression. "What kind of demon do you think I am?" She stretched her wings high and thrust them into the ground, giving the push her body needed to take flight. "No duh, it is my duty to watch over that girl." With each flap, she grew in altitude. "You know she'll be in good hands!" Her shouts were hard to make out from the distance, but Tsunade understood. "Sayonara!" Pushing more power into her wings, the demon gradually disappeared from sight.

"See, Shizune, Sakura is going to be just fine."

"I guess."

Tsunade laughed. "I wonder what fate has planned out for our young students." Her eyes sparkled with excitement, just like the day when she was released into the demon realm. "Whatever it is, I know it will be an adventurous one."

* * *

**Well that is all for now. Did you guys like it? Yes, no, maybe so? I know that I put a little bit of Inuyasha action, but I could not come up with a catchy name for the arrow.**

**Review! I mean if it's worth the favoring then it's worth the reviewing! If I don't get any reviews then I feel that it's not worth pursuing, so if you like it, review!**

**And if any of you notice any grammar errors, please tell me. There are things me and my beta sometimes don't catch. I will work on the second chapter this week, but don't expect it right away. It will take me at least two weeks to complete it. I'm a bit of an OCD writer. **

**Stay tuned for a big surprise is coming up in the next chapter. :P **

**Sakura 911 out!**


	2. The Sly Fox

**Finally chapter two, right? Hehehehe, I really liked how this on turned out. :D And guess who Sakura meets in this chapter? Read it and Review it please! I love to hear what you guys have to say about it. So please don't be shy about it.**

**Also, special shout out goes to Shimingamihuntress. Thank you for editing this chapter! I love you greatly!**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me – I wish, if I did then he would have gotten together with Sakura already.**

**Summary: Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of "Maiden of the Mizu Shrine." They will face dangers and horror's unimagined. They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

**~At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis~**

**We were strangers starting out on our journey,****  
****Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.****  
****Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,****  
****At the beginning with you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sly Fox**

* * *

Loneliness.

Abandonment.

Isolation.

* * *

This was what Sakura had to experience each and every day. At a young age, she had no one – no mother or father to tuck her in at night and whisper sweet bliss in her ears.

As time went on, she grew to detest the villagers. They had something that she did not – a loving family. If they were so happy, why did they treat her with so much hatred? What had she done to earn their disgust and hostility? Given no answer, loathing consumed the abyss of her heart.

There have been many times when she wanted to speak out her mind and question them, but she knew that they would have spat back her words and continue to humiliate her. Or worse, beat her.

* * *

Freak.

Forehead girl.

Bastard child.

Satan.

* * *

These almost came to be her name. She was beginning to forget who she was. Many told her 'Sakura' was too pure a name for a person like her.

She had begun believe them.

That is, until that fateful day. It started out as any other day: adults would sneer and dreaded her presence, while the village children taunted and beat her. But one day, the young boys took it way too far. Instead of their usual beatings they decided it was time to destroy the abomination their village housed.

Their weapon of choice: sharp rocks.

They threw the jagged stones at her. Did they have no mercy? Not even for an eight year old child?

As luck would have it, Lady Tsunade had stepped in and halted their repulsive actions. The priestess rescued her from being bullied on the streets and treated her wounds and even allowed her to stay within the temple walls.

To this day, she still couldn't do enough to repay her gratitude.

It came to be that all she had was Lady Tsunade and Shizune. With that shed of kindness, she felt a new sense of hope for mankind. Maybe, just maybe, not all of them were bad people?

Everyone deserved a second chance to mend their wrongs. That includes those who have heartlessly devastated her life. With that sudden new attitude, Sakura felt like she was given a new beginning. Hatred and despair slowly left her, replaced with new found hope and love.

Lady Tsunade found something in her that she didn't in others when she began her priestess training at the age of ten. It was almost unheard of for a girl that age to begin training in their juvenile state. Most didn't have the ambition or control to maintain their spiritual powers in the early bloom of youth.

She had to prove to the villagers that she was worthy of their respect, their love, and their acknowledgment. That is why she had to become the Priestess of the Mizu Shrine. There was absolutely no other way!

Thankfully, as the years passed she kept optimistic and confident to her dreams despite the rude remarks and beatings. She was grateful it wasn't a lonely journey – she found friends within the new generation of children. At least she had love from them. The children always stood by her side and she by them.

She was indebted to their benevolence, but this time, she needed to do this alone – no one to guide her path.

Sakura found herself wondering aimlessly through the forest. It almost seemed no matter how long she walked, she wasn't making any progress of getting anywhere. Every direction she looked there was nothing but lushes of greenery. How long had she been walking? A couple of minutes? An hour or two? Time just became a huge blur.

As she journeyed onward, the mist began to clear considerably. It made it easier for her to scout the area – safety always came first.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to slits. This was rather odd.

Since she had detached herself from the others, she didn't sense any demonic aura around the area. It was like they all vanished. Sakura thought back to Hinata, even when they didn't talk much during priestess training, she'd always viewed the timid girl as a younger sister for they had one thing in common. They both had no family to seek refuge to.

"I hope you are safe." She whispered.

"I don't think you should be hoping for others safety over your own, foolish girl." A gruff voice boomed, startling her.

In amusement, the demon released a maniacal cackle. It sent shivers down her spine. That was the least of her worries as more demons began to crowd out the woods, each more grotesques than the other. Bloodlust filled their revolting eyes.

How could she have not sensed them?

A man dressed in a gray yukata stepped forward. "My, my, a human girl, we don't have many come out here into the forest." He adjusted his spectacles, a glimmer of light shined off them. "You must be a priestess by the looks of your robes. Is it that time of year already? Are there four other priestesses such as yourself out there?"

This demon was definitely a higher rank than the one Lady Tsunade had slain. His demonic aura was spilling over her – pouring into her. It was nerve wrenching. She almost felt sick to her stomach. It twisted and turned from the enormous overload of auras blending together. She wasn't prepared for this, but she had to stay strong. It was a rule never to allow a demon to see your weaken state even when confronted with death. Don't give them the satisfaction of your defeat.

Listless, dark eyes glared into her vibrant ones when she didn't respond. "Not talking, aye? Fine, I see no reason to keep you alive then." He waved his hand in the air carelessly. "Feast my comrades."

With that, the herd of monsters raced towards her. Each of them shoved and rammed into one another in attempts at beating their brother to the prize.

There was no time to flee, she had to stay and fight. Sakura had to focus her spiritual energy. She intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes. Concentration was most important at the moment, she needed to tune out all distractions that surrounded her. The roars of demons began to fade as she recited the chants of protection. A light pink glow manifested around her body until it expanded creating an erect barrier.

Once the demons made contact with the barrier they would suddenly deteriorate into dust that blanketed the grass. Sensing the unexpected threat, the second row of monsters halted, hovering around the shield that blocked their entrance. They coiled themselves around the obstacle, sending glares at the young priestess.

The man smirked. "She might have more skill than I have originally thought." A wicked glint passed his face. "Fantastic." The monstrosities that surrounded her grunted in annoyance. They lingered about, debating whether to continue or stay in their position. The commander rolled his eyes at his underlines stupidity and tucked a single strand of silver hair behind his ear. "What are you waiting for? She can't possibly hold that barrier for long, keep attacking!" he ordered harshly.

Just as he ordered, they began their assault again. They would lash out and flare their strength at her, but any contact with the pink aura would cause instant death. More of their brothers turned into ash.

He frowned at this development. "Worthless creatures can't do anything right." He straightened his wrist and a senbon needle fell out his yukata sleeve into the palm of his hand. "It appears that I have to do something about this predicament." Aiming the weapon, he skillfully threw it. It whizzed past his followers and ripped through the barrier as if it were a piece of cloth.

The needle jabbed into Sakura's right shoulder, embedding itself deep within her flesh. Her eyes snapped open. "What?" she hissed, "How did he break my barrier?" She gritted her teeth in attempts to distract herself from the deep gorging pain. The needle was disrupting a nerve that was sending spasms down her arm. From the loss of focus, the barrier evaporated. Crimson liquid steadily leaked through the punctured wound.

He examined his handy work. "Your barrier wasn't even that powerful. All it takes is a little demonic aura and the right spot to break a barrier."

Sakura clinched her fists, but she noticed her right arm wasn't responding. "My arm." She whimpered in panic. This cannot be happening without her other arm she won't be able to recite any mantras to protect herself – she was defenseless!

"Hmmm, it seems that you can't protect yourself without your other arm." He taunted, taking pleasure from the dreaded gazed she gave her disabled limb.

Sakura jerked her attention to him, hatred burned in her glare. "Who are you? What are you?" The strain was beginning to take its toll on her voice.

"That look in your eyes shows that you want to slay me." He chuckled. "My name is Kabuto. It is a delight to meet you." He gave her a mocking bow. "And I am, but a humble demon sent here to capture food for my comrades." Kabuto switched his attention to the demons that crawled towards Sakura. "She's deeply wounded now. Proceed to pursue her, but do not harm her any further. I believe she would be a wonderful specimen for my upcoming experiments."

"But boss, can we have a little bite? Oh! Maybe a piece of the arm or leg?" One demon whined, wimping the droll that leaked from his lips.

Kabuto's eyes flashed red. For a brief moment, Sakura couldn't make out any movements, but somehow the demon was sliced into a million little pieces. She stared at him in terror – this was the first time she'd ever seen a demon move this swiftly before. That wasn't good news for her.

He brushed the blood that splat on his face to the ground. "What disrespect. When I say not to eat her, I mean it." He glanced at the frightened underlines. "Anyone else have any complaints?" When none responded, he continued. "Well? Seize her!"

She needed to get out of here. It was either move or be captured and she wasn't ready to be someone's lab rat. Sakura clasped her palm over the wound while she fled. The remaining cluster of demons chased after her.

Her legs carried her deeper and deeper into the chasm of trees. Branches stretched to the sky only allowing small rays of light to peek beyond them.

Then she stopped in her tracks. At the edge of the forest a cliff awaited her arrival. She looked over her shoulder to seek any further means of escape, but the demons blocked the only other getaway. Her heart sank – a dead end.

"You have nowhere to run now, priestess." Kabuto stepped from behind the monsters. "Just surrender peacefully and I promise that I won't cause you too much pain."

She inched to the border. "Never! I'd rather die than become a science experiment!" Her orbs glanced down at the raging tides.

He followed her gaze. "You're not going to jump, are you?" he question smugly. "I highly doubt you have the courage to leap to your death."

Sakura gave him a contempt expression. "Try me." With a pink flash, she fell over the cliff.

"What?" Kabuto appeared at the edge and found no trace of the woman in the river. "Foolish girl, now Orochimaru will be furious with me." He sighed. "Oh well, there are still four others." He paused as he sensed a presence nearing their destination. Their energy was flaring with anger and fury.

Suddenly, a cyclone surrounded the demons, herding them into a tiny space. It completely bypassed him.

In fright, they turned to their leader for assistance. "Boss, help us!" One of the demons wailed. As if having a mind of its own, the tornado around them grew smaller causing them to hunch together. The oxygen stretched out into sharp points created an abundant amount of blades. Having no more room to move, the razor winds came in contact with their prey.

He ignored their pleas as they were sliced into tiny chunks. Their blood gored the grass and their scraps were flung back into the woods. With his yukata sleeve, Kabuto covered his eyes to prevent the fluids from splattering onto his face. "Nice of you to come, Temari." He said coolly, flicking off the excess liquids from his clothing.

"Kabuto!" Temari screeched her wings flapping strong gusts towards him. This caused leaves to fly and some of the trees to be torn off their hedges. "Where is Sakura? What have you done with her?" She landed before him seizing all air currents.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So that is her name?"

She gripped at the collar of his robes and held him high. "What have you done with her?" she repeated, her jaw clenched in place.

Kabuto chuckled. "Don't worry I didn't do her any harm, I assure you, but I can't say the same that she didn't harm herself."

The blond leveled their gaze. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled coyly. "She jumped off that cliff over there."

"What?" she roared, loosening her grip allowing Kabuto to fall on his feet.

He smoothed out the kinks on his collar. "Yes, she said she'd rather die than allow me to capture her." Kabuto shrugged. "It was her choice to die in the river."

Temari flexed her claws. "I'm going to kill you!" She swung her arm at him, but he skillfully dodged it and leapt up to the sky.

"I would love to chat and play, but I have some business to attend to." He gave her a fake smile. "Good bye."

"No you're not getting away from me!" she dashed at him. One touch with her claws, he vanished in a puff of smoke. She settled on the ground, her knuckles turned white as she punched the nearest object to feel her wrath. "Damn it!" she screamed. Her nails drilled in her flesh as she found herself at the cliff side.

Then a thought passed her. Perhaps, Sakura was still alive? If she was anything like her mother she would have done something outrageous like this and fake her death and allowed the river currents to take her down to a safer location. She felt a new sense of hope and took flight.

* * *

The horrendous tides filled her mouth. Sakura propelled out the water, inhaling as much oxygen as she could hold. The drift pushed her towards land, her out straight hand gripped onto a tree branch.

Gingerly, she pulled herself out of the dawdling tides, each movement more painful than the last. A hiss escaped her as she collapsed over the gravel rocks. Her ears rung intensely, until all she heard were her exhaustive pants and the ignorant silence of the forest. The blood stains seemed to have washed away while in the water, but the wound began to bleed more rapidly once more, leaving a huge bloody mass upon her shoulder.

With as much strength as she could muster, Sakura forced herself to sit up despite her muscles cries. Leaning against the tree bark, she dug her fingers into the punctured hole. First things first, she needed to removed the weapon that was disrupting her arm. The sooner her arms were back to optimal level the sooner she could defend herself if danger became present again. Her digits brushed the tip of the needle.

She released a loud whimper when the weapon was pulled out. Hastily, she threw the weapon in the water. Hopefully, it would wash away her scent. It was best they thought she was dead.

Goosebumps began to crawl all over her limbs from the chills of the cold winds. She needed to find shelter and strip out of these bloodied garments. Using the tree as her support, she stood back up. From the elevation she was located she could see over the top of the trees and identify a hut not too far from her. That was her best bet of cover.

Sakura ripped the edge of her kimono sleeve with her teeth. She wrapped the cloth around her shoulder as best as she could. It was kind of awkward in that position, but she had to slow down the blood flow somehow. Dressing the wound tightly, she continued her journey.

The crackle of thunder suddenly erupted. Emerald orbs jerked up. The sky looked angry with dark and rolling clouds, while the wind lashed out upon the ground.

"Oh no, I need to hurry." She murmured.

With an ominous sound, the rain pelted the earth as if being poured from a pail. The priestess used her sleeve to block the droplets. The hut was finally coming into view. She was almost there!

Taking a closer look, it was clearly abandoned. It was ramshackle, completely in ruins. The wood was dark and cracked from age. Any moment the walls could collapse under the pressure of the showers.

No matter, at least it would provide cover from the storm.

Quickly sliding the door open, she stumbled in. Drenched to the done, she wondered the hallway. She noticed the floor boards squeaked under her weigh. "I better watch where I step or I might fall through." She whispered. "I don't need any more wounds."

As she clumsily advanced, the shadowy darkness began to surround her. She halted in her actions as she felt a sudden foreboding sensation. Sakura was beginning to ponder whether if she should proceed or not. Was there something sinister waiting for her at the end of the hall? Should she take her chances with the storm?

Going against her better judgments, she continued.

A door at the end greeted her. It was slightly ajar. A hint of candle light emitted through the paper covering. Was her observation correct?

With the utmost caution, she went inside. She was surprised at what she saw.

It was a miniature shrine! How could she not have sensed it? The powerful aura should have been a giveaway.

A statue of a fox was placed in the middle of the room. Two candles on golden rods sat at the far edge of the wall, a velvet pillow was positioned in front of them. Next to it was an incense holder burning two sticks. The abrupt scent of intoxicating spices spilled over her. It was oddly calming – it reminded her of home.

After giving herself a mental slap, she closed the door behind her. Since she was here might as well greet the god of this monastery and pray, but before she could progress any further, her knees buckled, and she flopped to the floor with a silent thud.

"My shoulder." She spoke in between breaths. Pain jolted throughout her nerves more severely than before. Sakura could practically hear the blood pulsating through her veins. Then a thought struck her. "Was there poison on the needle?" Her eyes widened at the astonishing revelation. That could explain why the intense throbbing that wouldn't stop and grew more rigorous as the minutes went by. Not even found her familiar and she was already doomed for death. Was fate so cruel?

A rich, melodious voice floated around her. "Isn't it rather rude to not only enter someone's home without their permission, but also to dirty their floors?" A hint of fangs peered pass his lips in amusement. "What a naughty girl."

Sakura yanked her head up at the stranger and gasped.

It was a demon. A completely gorgeous one at that.

The man lay spread out over the pillow, his arm held his head in boredom. He held an almost lethal grace that seemed terrifying and oddly inviting. It left an astounding stir within her.

Sakura did a rapid intake of his persona.

He was clad in an extravagant scarlet yukata with black spiral crests at the collar and sleeves. It was left loose giving her an eyeful of his hardened pectorals and abs. Lengthy golden locks trickled over his lean body, short bangs brushing his sun kissed face.

And then their eyes met, they were so mesmerizing. They were the color of blood. Never has she seen eyes so dark and cold. A shiver went down her spine under the intensity of his stares. She almost felt naked under her kimono layers.

"Staring is rather rude, you know?" he teased, then switched his attention over his shoulder and called. "Sake!" In his other hand was a sake cup awaiting to be filled. A miniature demon materialized by his side and poured the alcohol. It vanished once its purpose was completed. "What brings you to my domain?" He took a sip of his drink.

Sakura kept silent. It was best she didn't reveal any information about herself. Hopefully, this would keep her identity safe. After her encounter with Kabuto, a lot of demons would do anything to get their hands on a priestess. She prayed that he would think she was a low ranked demon that ran into some trouble.

The ears atop his head twitched playfully. "Did you come to, perhaps, warm my bed?" he smiled sexily. His fluffy tail softly wagged against his thighs.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burn in anger. "Don't be ridiculous!" Even when she felt her strength leave her, she forced herself to stand, leaning against the wall. She refused to show weakness! "I would rather die than allow myself to submit coitus with a demon!"

That seemed to catch his attention. "Hmmm? You rather die, you say?" He placed his sake cup down and sat up. In an instant, he was before her. Standing to his full height, he was a good foot taller than her.

Sakura gulped down a scream and pressed herself closer to the wall situation some distance between her and the demon. It didn't help much when he took a step closer. Elegant fingers reached out to her. She flinched back in fright. Was he going to kill her? His claws trailed down her flustered cheek, admiring the color and texture.

The fox coiled his arm around her waist and held her tightly to his chest. Sakura yelped at the contact, he felt scorching under her cold touch. He brushed his nose against her neck and inhaled her scent. "Your demise could easily be arranged, human."

She gasped. "How did you –?" She put her palm against his chest, to keep their bodies from touching again. His heart beat placidly against her hand.

He laughed. The sound seemed to rub over her skin, like the brush of fur – warm and feeling ever so slightly of death. "Don't insult me, girl. Even with the heavy scent of blood and rain water, I could still detect the horrible odor of human."

She clenched her jaw and stared at him. Bad mistake. His stoic gaze unnerved her. She suddenly found the floor more calming. The demon grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him. Sakura tried to pull away, but his fingers dug into her chin. "Now that I look at you closely, you're quite the pearl for someone from the human realm." His thumb began to trace her bottom lip. "Human girls do not belong here. They're too delicate and fragile – even a low class demon could devour them effortlessly." His face leaned towards her, his breath fanned her lips. "How about it, human? Do you want me to devour your flesh?" He was going to kiss her. She didn't want him to.

She did the only thing that she had enough strength to do.

She bit his thumb.

He jerked back. The fox stared disbelief at his hand as if surprised at the rejection. Maybe he didn't get denied from many females.

Using this as her cue, she swiftly slide open the door and fled – never once looking back at him. Within moments she was out of his sight.

A chuckle passed his lips as he brought his thumb to his lips. "What an interesting girl." His tongue a quick wetness savored her flavor.

One of his servants appeared before his side. The small imp bowed low. "Kurama-sama, a guest awaits your presence."

Kurama tsked. His glow of amusement vanished as if a hand had wiped it away. "Very well, tell him I will be there momentarily."

"Yes, master." The small demon dissolved into mist.

Kurama gazed at Sakura's direction for a brief period until something caught his eye. Advancing into the hall way, he knelt and picked up something. It appeared to be a rosy ribbon with a blossom attach to it. No doubt it must have belonged to that woman. A wicked smile spread across his face.

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Right.

With all her might, Sakura ran – one foot in front of the other. She had to get away from this area. Away from him! Words could not express how much fear she felt for that man.

The rain slapped her face as she continued onward. Her clothes clung onto her skin. The shoving of the wind increased her speed faintly. The repetitive cracking of the thunder somehow soothed her. The lightning would flash and strike thoroughly in the skies, acting as a light for Sakura to follow.

Sakura stepped into a mud plot and stumbled. Flawing onto her knees, she hit the dirt with a sickening smack. Heavy pants escaped her in rushes, the pounding of her heart rung in every inch of her body. It couldn't end like this. Not now, not when she just began her journey.

Feeling her last bit of energy leaving her, she slumped down and glanced up the sky. "I'm sorry, Konohamaru. It looks like I can't keep my promise." She gave a sad smile as her vision began to blur.

"Sakura!" Temari screamed. The white bird skillfully dodged a bolt of thunder and flapped her wings to the distressed blossom. She landed by her side and forced Sakura to sit up. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The priestess stared wearily at Temari. Judging whether to speak or not. "How do you know my name?" Her voice was so ragged that even she couldn't understand her own words. Having no more energy, her world became black. Her body went slack against the white bird.

When Temari felt Sakura go limp, it sent red flags through her head. "Sakura!"She shook her. No response. "Get a hold of yourself! Don't close your eyes!" Still no response. She placed her hand on her forehead. "Damn, she's got a fever." The demon picked her up bridge style. "I need to get you to a nearby village." She took flight.

* * *

Kurama laid spread over his favorite pillow. He had light his Kiseru pipe with a flame that appeared at his finger tip. "It has been sometime since your last visit." A puff of smoke was blown at the demon before him. "What is it that you want now?"

The silver haired man didn't seem to take any offense to the fumes. "I came for information about a girl."

"Oh?" He appeared surprised. Most of the time Kabuto asked about other demon lords and how to invade their walls. "Information concerning what, might I ask?"

"As you know, it is that time of year when the young priestesses come into the demon world."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I am familiar with that tradition."

"I come to you to ask if you have seen a human girl in your lands. I was tailing her previously, but her trail ran cold once the rain hit."

The fox held a twinkle in his eyes. "I see." His tail twitched. "A girl managed to escape from _you_? You must be getting old, Kabuto."

Kabuto laughed softly and scratched his head. "I suppose. Have you seen the girl named Sakura then?"

Kurama brushed his hand inside his yukata sleeve over the ribbon. He blew three perfect smoke rings and smiled. "Nope."

* * *

**Tada! I know, I know, I kind of based the meeting between them closely from Kami-sama Kiss. Just a reminder to those who are not deep into the Naruto series is that Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name. So how did you guys like it? I want to know!**

**This is my deviantArt account. This link here will lead you to the picture that my cousin drew of Naruto. It turned out fantastic and very sexy!**

** juliebabe .deviantart gallery/41594015 (Just take out the spaces and add .com after deviantArt)**

**I am currently working on chapter three. So hopefully it will be posted soonish, like maybe a week or so.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
